fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
Spawn area Guardia Forest Guardia forest held home for goblin, and hide some more mystical creatures as Gnoll, Giant spider, Wolves and Triton. This area sometime conquered by mountain's bandits, or powerful wizards, could held more danger than what he seems. Area drops include : Potion, 50 Gold and Forest essence. Special - Guardia Forest 'Barren' There is 5 families of monsters (23) who inhabit this specific area. Wildkin, Centaur, Harpy, giant lizards and Razorman. A variety of 23 units. Note : For the pictures, HP are boosted by 2.987 time because it was influenced by a hero lv 99. Area drops include : Hi-potion, 50-100 gold, Barren sand File:Berserk wildkin lv8.png File:Centaur archer lv2.png File:Centaur drudge lv2.png File:Centaur impaler lv4.png File:Centaur khan lv8.png File:Centaur outrunner lv4.png File:Centaur sorcerer lv5.png File:Enraged wildkin lv6.png File:Harpy queen lv7.png File:Harpy rogue lv3.png File:Harpy scout lv1.png File:Harpy storm-hag lv5.png File:Harpy windwitch lv3.png File:Lightning lizard lv2.png File:Quillboar hunter lv3.png File:Quillboar lv1.png File:Razormane brute lv3.png File:Razormane chieftain lv7.png File:Razormane medicine man lv5.png File:Razormane scout lv1.png File:Storm wyrm lv9.png File:Thunder lizard lv6.png File:Wildkin lv4.png Special - Barren * * * 'Northern mountain' Multiple dangers lie around theses gigantic mountain's roads. Some wizards, Kobold, Ogres and bandits call this place home, but also held others species like Gnoll. Multiple enemies from Kalm hide themselves insides theses mountains in order to escape, or to find room for some untold experiment. Area drop include : Mine mineral Special - Northern mountain File:Adria (evil).png File:Annoying monster lv20.png File:Bloodstone golem lv18.png File:Darianius vampire lv15.png File:Eden strongest eidolon lv99.png File:Elmdor corrupted samurai.png File:Fire golem lv15.png File:Minotaur brother lv20.png File:Minotaur - brother lv45.png File:Pandemona - brothers lv25.png File:Quezacotl - eidolon.png File:Ro'gall ogre crusher lv30.png File:Sacred brother lv15.png File:Sacred - brother lv40.png 'Farm' Special - Farm File:Agrias.png File:Galgarion dark knight.png File:Gnoll chieftain lv25.png File:Jungle predator elder lv18.png File:Shadow queen lilith.png File:Thief elite guard lv8.png File:Titan - brothers lv25.png 'Central Island' This island held multiple monster's family (37). Tortoise, hydra, dark goblin, drowned revenant, half gorilla, flan, or water elemental, giants from the seas, giant crab, half lobster and fish-men. Note : Titanlike Tortoise sometime spawn into this area. Area drop include : Tropical essence File:Adaman tortoise lv50.png File:Adamanchelid lv40.png File:Ancient hydra lv3.png File:Dark goblin berserker lv11.png File:Dark goblin great shaman lv11.png File:Dark goblin lv6.png File:Dark goblin shaman lv6.png File:Deeplord revenant lv10.png File:Elder hydra lv7.png File:Enraged jungle stalker lv9.png File:Flan lv10.png File:Giant sea turtle lv4.png File:Hydra hatchling lv2.png File:Hydra lv2.png File:Makrura pooldweller lv2.png File:Makrura prawn lv1.png File:Makrura snapper lv5.png File:Makrura tidal lord lv7.png File:Makrura tidecaller lv2.png File:Markura deepseer lv5.png File:Mur'gul blood-gill lv2.png File:Mur'gul cliffrunner lv1.png File:Mur'gul marrauder lv6.png File:Mur'gul shadowcaster lv7.png File:Mur'gul snarecaster lv4.png File:Mur'gul tidewarrior lv3.png File:Reef elemental lv2.png File:Revenant of the depths lv8.png File:Revenant of the seas lv5.png File:Revenant of the ties lv3.png File:Sea elemental lv5.png File:Sea giant behemoth lv12.png File:Sea giant hunter lv8.png File:Sea turtle hatchling lv1.png File:Sea turtle lv2.png File:Spider crab behemoth lv8.png File:Spider crab limbripper lv6.png File:Spider crab shorecrawler lv5.png Special - Central island * * * * * 'Naga Island' * * * 'Lothlorien forest' * * * * * * 'Snowy mountain' * * * * 'Dark dragon marsh' Boss NOTE: Hero enemies will sometimes drop items from their inventory when killed. Therefore, inventory drops will not be listed as drops. Nilrem, the Necromancer * No classification * * * Arena contestant :Guardian / Barren / Mountain / Island Cups * * :Lothlorien / Demon Cups * :Chocobo cup * * :Ningen cup * * * :Unique enemy / Dimensional cups * * * * Dark eidolon * category:Bestiary